


Mun Meets a Sensate

by mustlovemustypages



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: Mun meets his first member of the cluster almost two months to the day after getting shot. Of course, he doesn't know that's what Lito is at the time, but he does realize that there's something different about the man, even if he can't pinpoint exactly what.





	Mun Meets a Sensate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



Mun meets his first member of the cluster almost two months to the day after getting shot. Of course, he doesn't know that's what Lito is at the time, but he does realize that there's something different about the man, even if he can't pinpoint exactly _what_.

He's just arriving at Sun's apartment for their now weekly tradition, takeout in hand (because one thing he learned about Sun rather quickly was that she doesn't cook much), and instead of the usual quiet that surrounds her apartment, he hears the boisterous sound of a man's laugh.

At the sound, he literally stops his raised fist in midair and leans back to double check that he wasn't outside the wrong apartment. The correct numbers glare back at him, though, in their crisp black font that almost seem to mock him, now. They chide him for his hesitation and doubt, and just to spite them he knocks quickly.

The door swings open a moment later and there is Sun, barefoot and giving him what he thinks is an apologetic look. Even though they've been spending more time together lately, he still sometimes has a hard time reading her micro-expressions. 

Sun grabs the takeout and ushers him inside, muttering what sounds like a "sorry" before leading him into the living room.

The laughing has stopped now and as soon as Mun rounds the corner he is pulled into an enthusiastic hug. He didn't know a hug could be enthusiastic, but that's exactly what this hug is, brimming with energy. He doesn't push away because that would be rude, but he does try to slip out of the bulky arm span as subtly as possible.

Soon enough, the arms are removed and he's greeted by the beaming face of Lito Rodriguez. Mun doesn't recognize the man because he's a fan or has seen any of his movies, but rather because the last two days a portion of his division has been assigned to the publicity events of the actor's newest movie. So he knows who Lito Rodriguez is because of that.

What he _doesn't_ know is why Lito Rodriguez is in Sun's apartment. Sun recently got a consulting job at a booming startup company, but they deal in medicine, not film.

"It's so good to finally meet you," Lito says in such a way where Mun feels like the man knows all of his secrets. When the actor winks at Sun and she rolls her eyes in response, he thinks maybe he actually does. Lito's smile widens at Sun's reaction, then sobers a little as he turns back to Mun, eyes flickering down almost imperceptibly to where his healing gunshot wound is. "How are you?"

Mun speaks English fairly well, but with Lito's thick accent, it takes him a moment to process that Lito is asking about his well-being. Mun blinks at Sun, mind spinning with possible explanations for the situation he has found himself in. Sun avoids his gaze as she divvies out supper, and with the three plates already out on the table, he realizes this was all planned.

"She wasn't sure you would come if you knew I would be here," Lito says, more slowly this time, as he looks back and forth between Sun and Mun. "And I said 'Don't be ridiculous, of course he'd come.'"

Mun isn't sure what he's done to gain the trust of a man he'd never met before, but he likes the feel of it nonetheless. The way Lito is behaving, it seems like he is close with Sun. And anyone that Sun deems important enough to invite into her home is someone Mun wants the approval of.

As they sit down around the table, Lito continues to talk, "Really, I'm flattered that I got to meet you in-person first. Everyone else is jealous."

Speaking for the first time since he arrived, Mun asks, "Everyone else?"

Sun closes her eyes and takes a sip of wine that Mun didn't even realize she had poured. "Lito, shut up." 

It's said without any bite and there is a hint of fondness there that has Mun simultaneously curious and jealous. He looks back and forth between Sun and Lito as if the answer is lying somewhere in the gap between them. When he comes up with nothing, he ducks his head to focus on his food.

They eat a few bites after that before Lito feels the need to break the silence again, and Mun realizes the man never stops talking for long. It's probably why he is such a good actor. Lito smiles wide and knowingly at Mun. "By the way, I'm gay." 

At the declaration, Mun starts choking on the vegetables making their way down his throat. The man is both scaringly observant and lacking any type of filter.

"Is that a problem?" Lito asks Mun as he coughs, tilting his head in an analyzing sort of way and squinting like he is looking into a microscope.

Sun presses a glass of water into Mun's hands and he chugs it quickly, eyes burning. When he feels like he can breathe and think again, he shakes his head. "No." There are too many real issues in the world to be concerned with the non-issue of how and who someone loves. Then, because he feels like he will be getting no answers from Sun tonight, he decides to try Lito. "Who is... everyone?"

Sun responds "friends" at the same time Lito says "family" and Sun sucks in a quick breath at Lito's answer.

"Found family, of course," he clarifies, because aside from the fact that Lito couldn't be Sun's relation by blood, all of Sun's family that matters is dead.

"Found," Sun muses thoughtfully, looking around the empty sides of the table, then looks to Mun. "None of them live around here."

Jumping on the fact that she is actually revealing something about herself, Mun rushes out his next question. "And you met...?"

Sun squints at the far right corner of the table for the answer, then nods. "Travelling."

Lito snorts and leans over to pat Mun on the back. Mun coughs, not completely recovered from his choking spell earlier, while Lito laughs and says, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Detective Mun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is your gifter here with a second Sense8 story. I wish I was more familiar with your other fandoms so I could have written you a fic for one of those, but alas... I wanted to write something post-canon where Sun and Mun are getting to know each other while also including an introduction to one of the Sensates. If I get my act together, I'd love to make this part of a short series where Mun meets the rest.


End file.
